Princess of Darkness
The Princess of Darkness, also known as The Princess (real name Peach Toadstool), is the secondary antagonist of MJacobBarker's YouTube mini series The Legend of Shadow Mario, that happens in the world of the video game Super Mario 64. She seemed to be the main antagonist since her first appearance already as Princess of Darkness with Shadow Mario working as her partner, and for being the overall organizer of most of the plot in the story and the original one who plans the strategies. She is the own Princess Peach, but possessed by one of the four shadow smokes and turned into an evil dark princess. It was the purple smoke, which is the shadow of Teleportation. But she wanted to find the other half of the shadow she keeps, the other three shadow smokes and their halves to increase her power, and then, possibly, rule much beyond the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance The Princess, before Shadow Mario sharing his power with her to become what she is in the series, she, originally, is Mushroom Kingdom's princess Peach Toadstool. After the possession, she turns to the dark and greedy power seeking Princess of Darkness. She takes hold of only one of the shadow smokes, which is the purple smoke, shadow of teleportation, what doesn't make her to change her physical appearance. Since the Princess is Princess Peach possessed by the evil, she turns from the woman with a pink dress and golden hair to a dark woman who has almost every feature of Peach when she gets possessed by Shadow Queen from Paper Mario, with a dark purple dress, except for the black hair and crown, and her red eyes. Shadow Peach is able to have red eyes, but Peach as the Princess of Darkness have red eyes by nature. Personality Since her very first appearance, already possessed by the evil power of the purple smoke, the Princess of Darkness, as any evil monarch, is very authoritarian and one who wishes to enslave some population and that makes their right hand feel represses or pay painfully by his failure, when she asks Mario if Luigi has told him about the location of one of the smoke they were after. She is also ends up to be identified as one of the villains who tries to kidnap and death threaten the hero's beloved to force him to help her by giving up a tool or a weapon, or by telling them the necessary information they needed to know, in case, by kidnapping Princess Daisy. The Princess also shows herself as a desperate liar who tells lies in her favor in order to try to outsmart the hero or someone else to escape a crucial moment she may be in, she tries to outsmart Luigi telling him she would help him to defeat Mario. Trivia *Although the Princess seems to be the main antagonist with Mario working with her as her righthand, she gets confirmed to be the secondary for the following proofs: **Her plot lasted within Shadow Mario's plot, which means, she is born and dies all while Shadow Mario is still alive. **After her death, Shadow Mario was the one in charge of her legacy, making it Mario's legacy. **Mario manages to get all the smokes, as she remains until her end with only the shadow of teleportation. *Even with Peach turning evil by absorbing the purple smoke, it is unknown why the same doesn't happen to Luigi after he gets her purple smoke power. *The Princess shares similarities with Toad because: **In the antagonist and protagonist roles, both are the secondaries of each, being Luigi and Mario the primary ones. **Both held only one shadow smoke throughout the entire story. Category:Monarchs Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Non-Action Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased